In supporting packages at elevated positions with structural support systems vertical locations such as ceilings or roofing frameworks, difficulties exist because of the irregular locations of possible tensile support connections and different loads to be supported such as weight loads and loads of varying external dimensions.
Additionally, difficulties in existing supporting frame structures exist because these require multiple connecting pieces of multiple different shapes and sizes when assembling a frame for a modular system. These connector pieces have to be different shapes because they are mounted externally to the individual supporting beams or struts to be used in assembling a supporting frame.
It would be advantageous to have a system which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”